english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiffany Grant
Tiffany Lynn Grant (born October 11, 1968) is an American ADR script writer and voice actress. She's married to producer/script writer Matt Greenfield. She's known for voicing: Asuka Langley Soryu in Neon Genesis Evangelion. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Rina, Elka (ep17), Mino (ep16), Pakoma (ep24) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *AKB0048 (2013) - Kirara, Little Red Girl (ep9), Additional Voices *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Female Announcer (ep3), Kirara (ep1), Mizuho Shirai (ep4), Yuuka's Mother, Additional Voices *Air (2007) - Potato, Crowd (ep12), Kids (ep12), Students (ep10) *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Kyoko Ariyoshi *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Kaorin, Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Chance Pop Session (2002-2003) - Jun, Little Boy (ep6), Woman 2 (ep2) *Clannad (2010) - Festival MC (ep22), Gym Student (ep17), Judo Club Member (ep15), Kid, Student (ep24) *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Serio (ep2), Yoshida, Additional Voices *ef - a tale of melodies (2012) - Sumire Asou, Additional Voices *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Sumire Asou *Elfen Lied (2005) - Girl (ep10), Kisaragi, Additional Voices *Flip Flappers (2018) - Grandma, Granny (ep6), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005-2006) - Marta *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Martel, Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Yui Ogawa, Additional Voices *Magikano (2008) - Rika Anju, Additional Voices *Maria†Holic: Alive (2014) - Yonakuni-san, Mii Habutae, Additional Voices *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Akemi Saruwatari, Connie Wong, Narrator *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2015) - Nojiko (ep324), Saint Shalria, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Kuretake (ep11) *Peacemaker (2004) - Additional Voices *Prétear (2003) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Summer, Additional Voices *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Haruka *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Ikeda Tsuneoki, Magara Naozumi, Mitsuhide's Mother (ep8), Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Rithly Charon, Female Owner of the Inn, Additional Voices *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Ashura *tsuritama (2013) - Koko *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Keiji (ep6), Megumi Sudou 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Pu, Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Izumi Yunomoto, Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Asuka Langley Soryu *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Asuka Langley Soryu *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Momon *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Nojiko *Spriggan (2002) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Dragon Knight: Wheel of Time (2003) - Seil, Tanyan *Ellcia (2006) - Eira *Five Numbers! (2011) - R21 (Woman), Croupier (Le Chat), Additional Voices *Gunsmith Cats (2001) - Becky Farrah *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Female Reporter, Additional Voices *Parasite Dolls (2004) - Buzz's Wife (ep1), Prostitute (ep2), TV Interviewer (ep3), Additional Voices *Power Dolls (1996-1999) - Millicient Evans (ep2), Phan (ep1) *Vampire Hunter D (2015) - Medusa, Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Upotte!! (2014) - Tei (T91), Girls (ep1), Saiga (Saiga12k), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Gamera: Revenge of Iris (2003) - Mayumi Nagamine Video Games 'Video Games' *Deus Ex: Invisible War (2003) - Klara Sparks 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Armic, Michelle Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (51) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2018. Category:American Voice Actors